Before and When I got my Gallagher Girl back
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: Cammie went MIA, leaving Zach alone with their two kids. He isn't coping well, worried that he can't live on without Cammie by his side with their kids. Will she return? One-shot. Story Better tha Summary. Rate M- For references and parts that kids maybe shouldn't read...


**ZACH POV**

"Daddy when is mommy coming home?" Cammie and Is two kids walked into the living room where I was looking at pictures of Me and Cammie and some of our two kids, A boy and a girl. 5 year old Christopher, who had my hair only lighter and my eyes, and 3 year old Allison who was pretty much the image of Cammie. I sighed looking over the pictures seeing my two kids standing there before me with hope in their eyes. "Mommy will be back soon" I had to lie, I couldn't let them lose hope, most of all I couldn't let myself lose hope. Cammie left for a mission only a year after Allison was born, the mission was only supposed to take a max of 3 months but she was announced MIA 4 months later. I just hope she will turn up again, I can't live without her, raise our children alone. I need her. The kids need her. There was a knock at the door, probably Macey. She always came every weekend to look after the kids after Cammie was said to be MIA. "Hey Zach, hows everything?" I leaned against the wall holding the front door open for her to come in. "Same as usual" I turned towards the living room where my kids were watching tv "Kids Maceys' here to pick you up,go get your stuff" "Okay daddy!" They immediately ran out of the living room and into their rooms to get their already packed bags. "Zach everythings going to be okay, you know our Cam, shes strong Zach I'm sure she will turn up soon, maybe she just got held back" Held back for almost a year? She missed Allys birthday, she would never miss anything like that, especially when it's our kid. "Yeah" was all I said, how could I say anything? I've been holding myself together for the past few months, Cammie is the glue that holds me together as soon as she was announced MIA I could barely live with myself, I should have never let her go on that misson. I built up walls so nobody would end up seeing the amount of weakness I had, thoughts would run through my head, what if she was dead somewhere and no one could find her? Shut up Zach, maybe Maceys' right, maybe shes fine. I was interupted from my thoughts when my kids ran out of their rooms with their bags on their backs. I picked up both up "Bye daddy" They both said, and I placed a kiss on both of their heads "Right now you guys have fun and I will see you two on sunday" I tickled them both making them laugh before putting them down "Love you daddy" They both said. "Love you too" I smiled. Then Allison gestured fo me to bend to down and then whispered "I left Holly bear to keep you company" She winked and kissed my cheak, I smiled. Definiately her mothers daughter. That thought brought the familiar ache to my chest, "Bye Zach" Macey hugged me and then left closing the door, leaving me alone. The absence of Cammie was never more noticable than when I was alone in our home. I walked into the kitchen, and opened one of the cupboards taking out a bottle of Vodka as I did every Saturday when I was alone, as Saturday was the day Cammie was announced MIA. I never bothered to get a glass, so I just took a long gulp out of the bottle, the bitterness my taste frowned upon consumed me. I was now on my third bottle, leaning against the wall, holding a picture of Cammie in my hand. No one yet had ever seen me like this, because, I was always alone since Cammie left. Another knock on door, Ugh! Why was anyone coming here? I stumbled over to the front door still the bottle in my grasp along with the picture and opened the door to see Grant there. "What do you want Newman?" My voice slurred. He seemed to be surprised at the sight of me, Now when I was alone was the only time I let my walls down, when my weakness was revealed to myself. "Zach. What are you doing to yourself man?" He then saw the picture in my hand and sighed stepping in and pulling me towards the living room couch. "Zach you shouldn't be doing this? Cammie definately wouldn't want you doing this. How much have you had?" I chuckled and took another gulp before replying "How would you know what Cammie wouldn't like? SHE HASN'T BEEN HERE IN UNDER A YEAR! And what does it concern you how much I've drank?" He took the bottle from my hand. "I know how your feeling Zach-" He knew how I was feeling? How would he know? "NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! I'M STUCK HERE ALONE, I CAN BARELY LOOK AFTER THESE KIDS ON MY OWN AND CAMMIE IS GONE! NOW TELL ME GRANT DO YOU REALLY KNOW HOW I FEEL? HAVING NOTHING TO LIVE FOR STUCK HERE ALONE EVERY WEEKEND HOPING CAMMIE MIGHT TURN UP ONE DAY" I was now crying, I didn't realise straight away, but I didn't care anymore. "Zach you have everything to live for. Your kids. Allison and Chris they need you, you can't lose hope, Cammie will come back!" I chuckled once again, reaching for the bottle in Grants hand. I might have truely agreed with him, but the drunkness consumed my every being, I didn't know what I was saying anymore. He pulled away and took out his phone, I was confused who would he be calling now? "What are you doing?" He placed the phone to his ear. "I'm getting Bex. You can't go on like this Zach"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxZCxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Zach Grant is right, you can't go on like this. What about your kids? What if Cammie comes back?" I sigh. Their right, Cammie could return she can't see me in this mess. "I know I know" Bex went through all the cupboards and took all the alcohol, so that I wouldn't do that anymore. "Now Zach you need to get some rest, your probably gonna have a bad hangover tomorrow" I was used to it, I did this every week.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_*****_**TIME SKIP***__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I lay in bed, staring at the sight of the emptiness beside me. _**Oh Cam please come home**_. I had to get some sleep. I tried of course, I closed my eyes luckily enough sleep began to take over. I felt sudden warmth next to me, it couldn't be the kids their at Maceys'. Cammie? I opened my eyes to see bright blue eyes staring into mine through the darkness. My head was killing me, theres the awaited hang over. But I ignored it. "Cam?" I reached out and touched her face, stroking her cheak with my thumb. "It's me Zach, I'm back" I smile lovingly. I lean into her and kiss her, I was going to pull back, but the kiss deepend . After a few minutes we both pulled back, "Cam, I love you so much, I'm so glad your home, I thought I lost you"I kissed her again. "I love you too Zach, I would have always came back in the end I could never leave you or our kids" I held her closer, not willing to let go. "Wheres the kids Zachy?" I missed her calling me that. "Their at Maceys' every since you left Macey started looking after them on the weekends. She nodded "Oh.."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__***TIME SKIP***__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It is the afternoon, the sunday our kids come home. I'm sitting with Cammie curled up on the couch in the quiet. I soothed her hair placing kisses on her head and neck. "Your so beautiful Gallagher Girl" She smiled and shifted herself to face me "I love you Zachy" We both leaned in, our lips locked for a few minutes and we both pulled back just in time for the knock at the door. We got up from our position and I walked to the door. Cammie stayed in the living room hoping to surprise our kids. I opened the door to see my kids looking sad "Hey guys! I've got a surprise for you." Their faces lit u at the word _surprise_ "Whats the surprise?" "Well you will have to close your eyes, Macey you will want to see this to" She smiled. The kids covered their eyes and I walked them into the living room. "Okay Open your eyes" They opened their eyes and at gasped at the sight of Cammie, "MOMMY!" They both ran up to her and gave her a hug "Aw I missed you guys so much!" I looked over at Macey who was speechless "Cam!" They both hugged aswell. I walked over to Cammie and slipped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheak. After all these months we were all a family again Me, Cam, Chris and Ally. It was everything I hoped for.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT?**

**I'm not really that good at a boys pov, but I tried so yeah. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
